For the love of Botan
by Nelius
Summary: Koenma's trying to break what Kurama's feeling for Botan. He told Kurama to stay away from Botan. Why? Because Koenma wants Botan for himself. But will he prevail? How will the other forces eak the love of two people destined to be together?
1. Default Chapter

"Kurama, I know what you feel about Botan," Koenma is sitting in his chair, teenage form and staring at Kurama seriously. "But Kurama, I will not allow your relationchip, you can't love her."

Kurama raised one eyebrow."You can't manipulate me, Koenma."

"If you two will have _that _kind of relationship, then she'll have to lose her job. You know how she love her job, Kurama. It is where she is happy, are you willing for her to give up her happiness?"

Kurama only stared at him. Koenma knows how strong Kurama is. He can kill him in a flick of his fingers. But then, he must risk it. He don't want for Botan to choose Kurama, he love her. And he'll do this just to have her.

Kurama is very angry now. He can't kill Koenma, he know Botan will hate him forever. That's he's weakness is, Botan. he will not kill Koenma if the prize is Botan. No, he will loose his life if that will happen. Without a word, he walked out the room. There is a tournament the next day. He must rest.

"And Kurama…" Kurama stopped to hear what Koenma's going to say. "I'll not allow Botan to go to the tournament, I can't risk it." Kurama's eyes widened, turning into a familiar silver pnes. Koenma didn't even blink an eye to find him gone.

The boys of the Urameshi team are staying in one room and the girls to another one. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all stared at once when Kurama came and closed the door. His spirit energy is going up fast.

"Kurama, what's the matter?" Yusuke looked at his friend, his eyes widening as Shuichi turned into Youko Kurama. Kurama slowly walked to the glass door leading to the veranda without opening it. Only staring outside, trying to still his anger. Suddenly he screamed, and all of a sudden, plants started to grow on the room.

"Kurama! What the hell… stop that! What's happening to yOu?" Yusuke stepped forward to his friend when Hiei stopped him.

"Do you want to die?"

"Hiei, he will not hurt us."

"You're so damn stupid. He's angry. _Very_ angry. You can't stop him. _He_ will not calm down."

The door suddenly open and the three boys looked at Keiko, Yukina and Botan standing outside. They walked inside the room.

"Hi! We thought we could go out for a while." Keiko said, her eyes widened when she saw Kurama, the other girls eyes also widened.

"Kurama!" botan esclaimed. She looked at Yusuke."What happened?"

"Yusuke only shrugged his shoulders. Knowing she must asks Kurama, Botan slowly walked to Kurama.

"B-botan! Hey! You must-" Yusuke tried to stop Botan but Hiei stopped him again. "Baka human. Don't you understand? If there's _anyone_ who can calm Kurama, its _her_!"

Keiko pushed them to the door. "Let's go guys, I think they should be alone." She said to them before slowly closing the door.

"Kurama?" Botan slowly walked to Kurama then she gently touched his arm. "Kurama, What's wrong? Are youᅳ" suddenly Kurama grabbed her hand, pushed her to him and EMBRACED her! Her whole body stiffened. But she relaxed instantly as she realized how gentle is his embrace.

"Botan," the plants slowly began to vanish and Youko Kurama slowly beginning to be His normal self again. "Botan," he brush his cheek to her hair as he breathed her name again. "Botan,"

"Kurama?" she can feel his energy slowly reducing. Maybe he had weakened because of what happened. She can feel himsagged to her. "Kurama! C'mon, let's go to bed…"

Kurama smirked, "Great idea."

Botan assisted him to his bed and then tucked him with a blanket. After looking at him for some minutes, she rised to leave him alone. But he suddenly grabbed her hand, she thought he was asleep.

"Kurama? Oh… you're still awake I thought…."

"Don't leave me…"

"Kurama?"

"Don't leave me…"

he's eyes were still closed. "Of. Course Kurama," she sat again beside him in the bed. "I'll not leave you."

"Promise me you will not leave me…. Promise me will not go…. Botan…"

A smile slowly stretched her lips. Even if there is no promise, she will not leave him. She love Kurama… why should she leave, when he is her life. " I promise Kurama, I will not leave," she lightly brushed the hair from his forehead."Ever."


	2. i'll protect you, botan

Chapter two

The day of the tournament…

"Hey, Kurama, you had been looking for someone since we get here…" Yusuke curiously looked at his friend.

"It's just your imagination, Yusuke…." Kurama replied as he went to the ring for his match.

At Reikai…

"Koenma-san! Why won't you let watch the tournament?" Botan can't help but get worried. Her friends are there but she didn't know what they're doing.

"I'll just tell you later on who won, Botan, go back to your work…."

"Why the hell don't you want me to go? What's the meaning of this? I am Yusuke's assistant, I must be there…"

"Botan, this is a tournament, not another mission…"

"Then I want to be there because I am their friend! Koenma, why are you being unfair?"

"Go back to your work, Botan. Now"

"But!"

"Go!" Botan had only seen Koenma like this… but whatever what happens… she'll go to the tournament…

At the tournament…

"Keiko!" Keiko, Yukina and Shizura walked to the voice they heard. Kurama is on the ring, fighting.

"Yusuke!" Keiko waved her hand as she came near the others.

Kurama caught sight of this, hoping that Botan will be in sight too.

"Keiko! Where's Botan?" Yusuke asked, knowing that the ferry girl would want to see their fights.

"She went back to Reikai with Koenma this morning…"

That got Kurama's attention… Botan's with Koenma? But she said she will not leave him.

"Kurama!" he heard Yusuke shout his name and felt the pain. But he can't fight… its as if his body had frozen.

"Kurama!" Yusuke was horrified as he saw Kurama not fighting at all, he can defeat the one his fighting for, its too weak for him. But he will not win if he will not fight. "Kurama! What's the matter with you?"

"Yusuke! He's not fighting!" Kurama is all bloodied now but still he is not fighting.

"Kurama! Fight! What's the matter?"

Kurama's eyes widened. He knew that smell. He quickly ducked the attack of his opponent, and looked at the audience. 'She's there,' he caught sight of her… her eyes full of concern, its full of tears. "Botan,"

"So… why don't we put some intrique on this…"he heard his opponent's saying. "Why don't we make you angry a little? By loss of someone you care about." Kurama quickly face his opponent as the other one fired, targeting the girl he loved!

"No!" he produced the power no one ever thought he will have since he is now so weak . plants surrounded the ring, even one whip going to the audience, towards Botan, the whip came first wrapping to Botan, who is shock at what is happening, and screamed as a fire ball exploded at the wall she is standing a while ago.

All the audience, even the Urameshi team had closed their eyes at how fast the event happened. What they saw shock all of them. Kurama is in his Youko form, a dangerous glint in his eyes… and a shocked Botan is at his side… his right hand wrapping at her thin shoulders. His opponent is made captive by the killer plants of the famous thief in Makai, Youko Kurama. Yusuke saw the eyes of the fox demon, his inside shuddered at how cold, how emotionless his eyes is. Its always there when Botan's in danger… why didn't see the obvious? "He love her," Yusuke turned his head as Keiko spoke. Keiko smiled, "if you look hard, you can see from how he protect her, how he looks at her, how Botan can penetrate on the mask he always wear, especially how Botan can make him smile when no one can do it. I think Botan has feelings for Kurama also, but she didn't know about yet, I hope they'll find their way sooner, they can't have forever."

Botan looked at the one who saved her. "K-Kurama?" her body's still shaking as she realized what had happened.

"Don't worry, Botan" Kurama said as his arm tightened around her. He can't hurt you know, I'll not allow it."

Kurama turned to the one who tried to hurt his life. "You want intrigue," he said as one of his kille plants neared his opponent, the plants jaw visible for all. "Then you'll get it," his opponents eyes widened as he screamed the last scream of his life.

Botan eyes widened as she heard the scream. Curiosity wins as she tried to look but a hand stopped her head, pressing it more to his chest. "Don't look at it," Kurama said, she could feel as his cheek gently brushed the hair at the top of her head. "It'll haunt you forever, I don't want you to experience that." Botan closed her eyes, she didn't know how long she did when Kurama spoke again, this time to the announcer, "You can now announce the winner."

"Huh? Uh… and the winner is…Youko Kurama!"

Botan simply stared at the ring. Its as if nothing happened, the plants are all gone, so is Kurama's opponent. She looked at him, he can win this in just a few seconds, but what happened a while ago, he almost loss it. He didn't even fight. An arm snaked around her knees then, in the eyes of all the demons and humans, Kurama carried Botan outside the ring to his teammates. Too stunned to react, Botan only stared at him. It's true he's the most handsome guy she had ever seen, Youko or just Shuichi. She could accept that too many girls swoon when he past by. Just like how the lady demons in the audience are whispering words to each other about his looks. His ears looks so cute the she has the instinct of touching it. She blushed at where her thoughts had gone in the past minute. She felt Kurama gently putting on her feet. She was ready to say thank you… when…

Kurama couldn't help but touch her face. Her blush deepened, making him smile. She could do that, make him smile just standing there. "Are you okay?"

Botan stared at him, then quietly said, "Yes," reviving from the shock,she samiled. "Thank you."

He smiled even more. He love her but then he doesn't think that the feeling's mutual. He can face hundreds of demons. But one beautiful woman can make him feel fear inside his heart. He never thought that he ahd a heart before, he never known that love is such powerful. He suddenly feel weak. His fatique taking over on his battered body. Now that Botan is alright, he can now go to a peaceful sleep.

Kurama leaned to her, actually falling asleep. She smiled to his teammates, "he's dead to the world now."

"Let him sleep, Botan." Yusuke said, smiling at the couple. "He just came from a life and death situation." Yusuke knows that if Botan dies, Kurama's life will shatter to pieces. His life will be like that if Keiko dies, he thought as he look from Kurama who is now being carried by Kuwabara to a corner to the Woman he love.

"Thanks." Botan said to Kuwabara as he stood and walked to his teammates. Hiei's the next one to fight, she saw. She lightly brushed the hair at the forehead of youko Kurama, its soft silver streaks gliding through her fingers. Then proceeded to touch his face and then cupping his cheeks. "Thank you," she mumbled then leaned and kiss his forehead. She sat beside him, wanting to watch the fight when she noticed his hand. Without thinking she touched it, willing him to heal. His hand moved catching her. Holding it own his own. She thought he's awake, but then by the way he breath, he's still sleeping. She allowed that hand to hold hers and also allowed his head to use her shoulders as a pillow. She smiled to him even though he can't see it, "You know what Kurama? I think I love you," then laughing to herself, she watch the fight of Hiei, without seeing the smile forming in the face of Kurama as he sleep and the way his hold on her hand tightened, as if he would never let her go.


	3. it's too late, i already love him

Hi guyz! It's me again. Thanks for those who reviewed, I updated as soon as I can, hope you like.

Disclaimer(effective for the whole story): I don't own YYH

From: Kaori Minamino

this is so sweet! keep on updating! man i love this!

From: Kaori Minamino

(this is so sweet! keep on updating! man i love this!

From: ellamoony

wow you updated quick, this chapter is so sweet! i love the fluff

between them, and how kurama transforms into youko to protect botan, please

update soon

From: ellamoony

gr evil koenma! lemme at him, terrific fic, botan/kurama rule!

it's great to see a new fic on them, i can't wait untile ur next update

From: crescentmoon-cat

oh it was so sweet! ur fic is now my newest favoritest fic! please

update son!

From: crescentmoon-cat (

it was awesome! poor kurama, evil koenma. i loved how u had him

transform into youko, hope botan can make him feel better, update soon

From: unknown-wonder

nice beginning! lovd d polt! hope uoy update ASAP! keep it up!

REVIEW SO I WILL UPDATE SOON!

Chapter three

She felt a hand touched her hand. She stirred, a smile forming her lips. She must have slept while waiting for Kurama to wake up. She looked at him, blinking when she caught him staring at her. Her smile widened, making him look away and blush. "You're awake, how're you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Ummmm… do you want some water? I could get it for you."

He just nodded as she rose and filled a glass of water. Its still early, she saw as the dark sky's beginnig to welcome the rays of the rising sun. then she noticed how the other Keiko sleeping on a chair at the foot of Yusuke's bed. Yukina and Shizura are on the sofa, both still asleep. She returned to give Kurama the glass of water. He tried to sit, resting his back on the pillows. She gave the glass and he slowly drank the water.

"they are all tired. Still, you had taken the severest wounds, you slept the day away."

"I was not in the mood to fight."

"Then why? Why didn't you fought? You could have ended it without getting a scratch, but no you just stood there, takin what he gives to you, you could have _died_!" she knew that this isn't what he should get after the fight but then she would want to know what the hell happened there, why he risk his life over something like a weak demon. She became aware that her friends had woke up, she could feel the eyes staring at her.

"You were not there…" his voice were just a whisper, she couldn't have heard it if she isn't close enough. "You said you will not leave me…"

he had done that because of her? But… why? Is she that important to him? "Kurama, even if I'm miles away, I'll always be there for you, in here." She said pointing to his heart. Feeling a burning sensation at the of her finger. Realizing what she had done, she hurriedly removed it. To be caught by his hand.

"You're with him. You chose to go to him."

"Kurama I couldn't be there with you all the time,"

"I know, but you promised you'll not go,"

"But I came back, Kurama, I came back, even if Koenma will be angry with me,"

"But…"

"Kurama… I couldn't be with y ou all the time. There will be time when I must leave you.. soon," she saw his eyes widened, his hand tightening the hold on her hand, pressing to his heart. "But I'll always come back to you, Kurama, I'll always come back as long as possible." She said as the light came back to his eyes, the green orbs changing to silver ones.

"BOTAN!" Koenma's voice vibrated through the room. All eyes looked at the door that was opened harshly, Koenma, (teen form) walked inside the room. Anger is visible in his eyes.

Botan swallowed, "Koenma…"

"Botan? I told you not to come! I _commanded_ you! But you didn't _obey_ me!" Koenma is very angry he clenched his fist.

"B-But Koenma-sama, I-I can't help it. I want to be there for my friends."

"Let's go back Botan," Koenma's eyes stared at Kurama. "Let's go," his hand extended to her, willing for her to go with him.

Botan doesn't know what to do. She looked at Kurama, silently asking him what to do. Kurama smiled at her, "Go… and when you can, come back to me," Botan nodded. And silently walked to Koenma but didn't take his hand. Botan almost got outside when she stopped and run back to Kurama, she gently kissed his forehead. "Bye…" she run and waved her hand to her friends,"Bye, guys!" then summoning her oar, she flew away.

Koenma and Kurama still stared at each other. "Stay away." He said before walking outside the room.

"Whoa! What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked to his friends.

Yusuke shrugged, "I had not seen him that angry before…"

Kurama only stared outside as his friends fought about Koenma's outburst.

At Reikai…

"No, Botan,"

"Again? But, Koenma-sama, I just want to see if they're alright," Botan stomped her feet in anger.

"No."

"What's the matter with you? I had been there in every tournament they fought, but now…"

"Botan, I can't risk…" Koenma caught himself, he almost said to her what's the real reason. No, it'll only make her go to the tournament.

"Can't risk what?" Botan walked to his desk, "What's your problem? The _real_ problem? I want to be there… I want to know if they're alright…" specially Kurama.

"NO! I can't risk you falling in love with Kurama! You can't!"

Botan stared, dumbfounded, the she smiled bitterly, "But it's too late now Koenma…"

"too… late?" Koenma's heart beat faster. No, it can't be…pls… no…

But Botan told him what he feared the most. Looking to his eyes, she said… "I already love him."


	4. last fight, where's botan?

Hi! It's me again! This is the chapter four, hope you love it as much as I love it.!

Disclaimer(effective for the whole story): I don't own YYH

Chapter four

Koenma paced on his room, always looking in the ceiling, thinking of how to make Botan be in love with him, not that baka Kurama. He could court her, or he could take her memories. But his father will kill him for sure. What should he do?

At the hotel…

"Last game, last play, then I can go home and sleep in my bed!" Yusuke yawned, then looked at Keiko, "Hey Keiko, don't you wannna kiss me goodnight?" that's his mistake, Keiko… instead of kissing him, beat him instead. Yusuke,(battered face and all) said,"You should have said no instead of beating me, I'll know you don't want to kiss," saying this he slumped on the floor.

"Serves you right, hmmmp" Keiko walked out the room with Yukina and Shizura walking behind her.

"Yukina!"

Yukina looked back, "Yes, Kuwabara?"

"You could stay here in my bed tonight, I'll not mind it," Shizura came back in no time, giving Kuwabara another lump on his head.

"Don't abuse her innocence," Shizura walked away, tugging the startled Yukina with her eyes full of concern for Kuwabara.

After a long silence when the door shut close, Yusuke saw Kurama Looking outside, _again_. "You miss her, right?"

"Who?"

"C'mon Kurama, who else? Botan! She's a precious burden, you know, and she makes us laugh, who couldn't miz her?"

Kurama only stared outside.

"I know how you feel, Kurama, I understand it, but she'll be there tomorrow to watch our success, trust her."

Finally Kurama stared at Yusuke, "I trust her, Yusuke, I just don't trust Koenma,"

"I had known Koenma loves her, Kurama… I had known this from Ayame,"

"he will not have her…"

"but she loves him in the past, he's just too dumb to accept it,"

At that, Kurama continued watching the activities outside.

At the tournament….

"Hey, when will Botan come back, when it's all over?" Keiko is worried what happened to Botan when she promised to her she'll be there at the last day of the tournament.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "Traffic?" a punch is all he got, "Hey! I'm just trying joking!"

Keiko brought her eyes to the ring again. "kurama's the first fight, where is she?"

At Reikai…

"Botan… going anywhere?"

"Oooopppsss," Botan faced Ayame, "Uhhhmmm I just thought that… uhmm, thought that,"

"You could sneak at Reikai to go to the tournament?"

"Yes! I mean NO!" Botan chewed her lips as she felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Caught in the act, Botan,"

"But Ayame," Botan fidgeted with her Kimono,"It's their last fight, I wanna see them fight in that tournament for the last time, actually I'm late already, I promised Keiko to be there before the first fight… Pls. let me go and don't tell Koenma…"

Ayame only looked at her. "Of course I'll let you go and I will not tell Koenma, what friend do you think I am? when the heart tells you what to do, do you think I can stop you?"

Botan launched herself to Ayame… "Thanks…" summoning her oar she waved to her friend, "Bye!"

Back to the tournament…

Botan decided to pass through the roof, she can be in time, maybe the tournament didn't started yet. As she started to go down, a blast erupted, sending large boulders of rock coming to her, "What the…" she tried to avoid the rocks when one suddenly appeared at her sight, surprised she avoided it, but she had released her oar. "ow-ow," she closed her eyes as she fell, right to the arms of Kurama.

Kurama blinked at what he saw. Seems like everyone were stunned at what happened as the dust disappered, even his opponent didn't move.

Botan slowly opened her eyes, realizing that the impact didn't came but a pair of arams. She looked up at looked who caught her. Her eyes widened as she saw Kurama, "Hi?"

Then Kurama smiled, the first smile he had done since she left. Closing his eyes, he brushed his cheeks on her hair and tightened his embrace, "Botan," Kissing her forehead, he said, "I miss you."

Botan smiled back. She didn't know that Kurama is a romantic person.

"Botan!" Yusuke and the others waved their hand to her(of course except Hiei), she waved back. "Hey, get out of there! You're ruining the game!"

"Oh!" Kurama put her down. "Sorry Kurama, gotta go…" Kurama caught her hand and stopped her. "Huh?"

"Just a welcome for you," he said with a hint of a smile, then as if getting something in her hair, he produced a red rose. He gave it to her.

"Thank you!" it's the first flower he gave to her, and she knows that she'll treasure it forever.

"Now, get, I have a game to end…" Botan turned her back and walked to her teammates, not taking her eyes from the flower, she smelled it. The scent of Kurama lingered there. He really made her day.

Keep reviewing! I'll update soon!


	5. i love you too, kurama

Hi! It's me again! This is the chapter four, hope you love it as much as I love it.!

Disclaimer(effective for the whole story): I don't own YYH

Chapter five

Reikai…

"I can't take it, I need her, I love her, she's mine!" Koenma said while looking at the screen, "You can't have her Kurama, I'll not allow it," he said as he shut the monitor. "I'll have her in _any_ means." He said as an evil smile formed on his face.

At the hotel later on…

"Botan?" Keiko looked at her friend. The guys are currently sleeping, too tired because of the game that happened that day. They almost lost, but then Yusuke didn't allow it. "Botan let's go and eat, I think Kurama will not wake until tomorrow,"

botan smiled bitterly, "I can't help to be worried about them," she said looking at each of her sleeping friends, "But I'm also worried about Koenma-sama, he's acting weird this past days, he doesn't want me to go here, when I asked him about it, he said that he doesn't want to take the risk of me falling in love with Kurama."

"I can believe what you're saying, Botan, but I think he loves you,"

Botan stared at Keiko, "But…"

"You love Kurama, right?"

Botan only nodded.

"Then follow your heart and you'll never be lost,"

"Hai…" she said when her stomach grumbled.

"And also follow what your stomach's saying to you,"

The two laughed, "And it say, 'I am hungry, go give me something to eat'," they laughed again. "C'mon Keiko, Let's eat now so that I can have energy when Kurama wake up."

After eating…

"Where's Kurama?" botan asked worriedly, chewing her lips as she looked at the room.

"I don't know. The other's are still sleeping, it's already nighttime, I wonder where could he be?" Keiko also looked at her surroundings. They left Yukina and Shizura when the two of them are already full and wlaked to the room to checked on their friends.

"I'll look outside for a sign of him, wait here," Botan summoned her oar and passed through the window. She looked at the surrounding of the hotel, when she couldn't see him she flew farther. She saw him on the lake not far from the hotel. Satisfied she went down.

"Kurama, are you okay to walk this early?" she asked as she walked nearer to him, "You need your sleep, you'll heal better if you do, and you need rest, you had a loᅳ," Kurama faced her, grabbed her arms gently and pulled her to him and _kissed_ her. Botan's eyes widened, too startled to respond. A small voice's telling her to push him, but instead of pushing she responded, feeling his hand touched her face as he deepened the kiss. Closing her eyes she let him kiss her, realizing that she had wanted for him to be her first kiss. It was a dream come true, being kissed by the one you love. When they slowly parted, Kurama touched his forehead to hers, his hands still cupping her face,

"I miss you," he said through harsh breathing, "You don't know how I miss you,"

Botan opened her eyes, "Kurama?" he embraced her suddenly, tightening his hold as him he will not let go. "Kurama, are you saying that…"

"I'm sorry if I'm too impulsive, maybe I pushed too hard," he said as he kissed her temple. Botan shivered as she feel heat of his breath on her temple. "Maybe I should have courted you, I was planning to court you after the tournament. But you were gone for so long, I know that it's Koenma's fault, don't worry I don't blame you," Kurama closed his eyes savored the moment with her in his arms, knowing that Koenma will try harder to pull her away from him. "Maybe it's the right time, maybe it isn't but I have to tell you Botan, I can't keep inside anymore," Pushing her a little farther so that he can see his face, she touched that serene face.

"I love you," he said as a sheen of tears formed in her eyes, "I love everything about you, you're my life, my world, if you will leave, I'll be dead inside, my life will be nothing," when Botan tried to speak, he put a finger on her lips. "Don't answer yet, I know that the feeling's not mutual, I'll court, just let me court you, I'll do anything so that you'll love me," pain flickered in his eyes. "And if you _really_ can't love me, I'll accept it." He kissed her forehead and not looking at her eyes walked away.

Botan was too happy by what he said. But realizing that he's walking away without knowing that she loves her, she called his name, "Kurama!" he stopped but didn't looked at her. "Baka man, you didn't even let me speak. How will you know I love you too?" putting her hands on her waist, she continued, "Why do you think I let you kiss me? You're my first kiss, for goodness sake, you're my dream come true, didn't you see how happy I am? Who said about courting? I loᅳ," she didn't had the chance to continue, when he run back and kissed her, _again_. What could she do? of course, she responded.

Maybe they didn't saw it because their quite busy, but it seems like the lake glowed at how deep is their love, as Shuichii formed into Kurama and all the flowers bloomed that night. Even their friends are smiling at the scene they saw, the three guys are not irritated anymore at Keiko waking them because Botan and Kurama didn't came back for a long time and they had to looked for them. Seems like even the fireflies around are celebrating…. Except for one man who jealously watched it at the monitor in Reikai.

"She's mine, Kurama, you can't have her, I can make her mine," he said as if Kurama can hear it. "I'll erase her memory of falling in love with you, even what happened this night, I'll replace it with _her_, falling in _love_ with me and actually_ agreeing_ to marry _me_! She'll be my fiancée and you will never have her for she will be mine _forever,_ I'll let you suffer as you made me suffer Kurama, I'll watch your heart be broken to pieces," he said as a devilish smile formed his face.

Keep reviewing! I'll update soon!


	6. Koenma's way of getting Botan

Hi! Did you like my story? well this is what happened next. Keep reviewing. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer. I do not own YYH

Chapter six

"AHHHHHHHH!" Botan stretched her limbs as she got out of bed. Looking outside she saw how beautiful is the lake that morning. She flew down, silently watching how the lake reflect the light of the sun. closing her eyes, she let the memories of last evening replay in her mind. Then, arms gently arms circled her waist, knowing who own those arms, she leaned back to him. He kissed her forehead then touched his cheek to her hair. "You're up early, Botan."

"uhhmm," she'll be contented living like this, safe in his arms. "I love you, Kurama."

"Love you too, Botan," he said closing his eyes, savoring the closeness between. He had a bad feeling since he woke up. He knew the re's wrong somewhere. Seems like the happiness he's feeling now will not last long. he had been hoping that his instincts are wrong, he doesn't want to loose the love he had long for so long. "If anything happens, Botan…"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that something will happen soon? Are you going to go? Is it dangerous? Is it…"

"Don't panic my love…" he said as he opened his eyes and looked her in the eye. "Just promise me, if anything will happen, you'll come back to me…"

She smiled to him, taking his breath away with just a smile. "I promise."

"and I'll wait for you, Botan…" he said to her, tightening his embrace. "if it takes forever to wait, then I'll wait for you forever, until you come back to me…"

THREE DAYS AFTER, BOTAN CAME BACK TO REIKAI FOR HER WORK…

Botan opened the door to her room, then she silently closed it. Then walking to her cabinet, she opened it, searching the bottom drawer for her secret hiding place of things she treasures. Getting any notebook from a table, she put the rose Kurama gave to her, then she put it between the pages of the notebook and then closing the notebook, she put it in her hiding place. That's when she saw an envelope on her table, she opened it and caught the scent of roses. She knew who put it there but didn't know how he sneaked inside her room. Then she remembered he's an ex-thief, no doubt he knew how to sneak to kingdom. She looked inside the envelope then extracted a necklace, designed with rose and peonies arranged alternately on its pendant. Then looking at the other side of the pendant, the inscription "I LOVE YOU…K" is written there in bold letters. She smiled as she touched it. Then someone knock at her door, startling her that she dropped the necklace.

"Yes," She gently get the necklace on the floor then put the notebook and the necklace on her hiding place.

"Botan, Koenma want to talk to you," Ayame called from the door.

"Coming!" She dreaded this day that she must face Koenma, maybe he did forgive her for he didn't come to the tournament to fetch her. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her hiding place, closed the drawer then walked to the door.

"Why does I feel bad about this?" she said as she open the door at walked through the hallway to meet Koenma, not knowing that her instinct had been true.

TWO DAYS AFTER…

"Botan!" Keiko waved to her friend when she saw her waiting at her door. How are you? Why are you here?"

"Keiko… I'm okay, just fine," she said a smile on her face, "I just passed by to tell you a message and can you say it to the others?"

"That's okay. Would you like to talk inside? I could cook some…"

"No, I'm in a hurry!"

"Okay, What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh.. I just want to tell you that I'll be married to Koenma in a week…"

"WHAT!"

At Genkai temple…

"But how did it happen?" Yusuke can't believe, after witnessing what happened in the lake, he can't believe that Botan will agree to marry koenma, and he's worried about Kurama, he'd been silent since he heard the news.

"I don't know, she just told me this afternoon!"

"is it possible that he realize that she still love Koenma?" Kuwabara also can't believe it. He knew botan, he trust her.

"No!" Keiko said. "She told me she love _Kurama_, even though I told her that Koenma _may_ love her!"

"Did you ask about the lake?" said Yusuke.

"I did,"

FLASHBACK

"But what about what happened in the lake?" Keiko tried to understand everything.

"What lake?"

"You can't remember?"

"Maybe I did forget…"

"I can't believe you'll forget that!"

"When…" then a ringing disturbed her.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me for a minute?" she turned her back but she could here what she's saying.

"Yes, Koenma?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh… I just told Keiko about our wedding,"

"Hurry up, I want you to go here so that you can see you're gown for our wedding,"

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'll be there right away…:" she looked at Keiko again. "I'll just talk to you next time Keiko," then she summoned her oar, she were ready to fly when Keiko called her.

"I just want to ask…"

"Yes, Keiko?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course…"

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I know," with that she flew away

END FLASHBACK

"What are we going to do?" Keiko said as a sob came from her. Yusuke hugged her. Kurama stood up and walked to the door.

"Kurama? Where are you going?"

"I'll face Koenma…" he said then walked out the door.


	7. Remember me

Hi! Did you like my story? well this is what happened next. Keep reviewing. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer. I do not own YYH

Chapter seven

"Damn YOU!" Kurama said after he punched Koenma. "What had you done to her?"

"Can't believe she doesn't love you?" Koenma said as he stood up. "Can't believe she agreed to marry me?"

"She loves me!" Kurama said, pointing a finger to himself. "You want her! So use your power to get her!"

Koenma had sense how angry Kurama is, since the time he barged in, not Shuiichi but YOUKO KURAMA. "Whatever! She's marrying me."

"I could kill you," he said as plants begin to grow everywhere, all crawling to Koenma. "I could kill you."

Koenma felt fear in his being. Dying isn't part of his plan.

Kurama is so angry, he does feel the need to kill. But a voice penetrated his soul

_Do you Botan to hate You?_

"I'll make him pay…"

_Don't you trust Botan?_

"Stop!"

_She promised Kurama…_

"She didn't even remember she loves me!"

_Whatever happen, Kurama, she promised to you Whatever happen she'll come back to you…_

"But…"

_Trust her. She loves you…._

Kurama sighed. He commanded the plants to stop, then to vanish. Then the door opened, he turned abruptly catching the scent of the girl he loves. Botan stopped at the door, seeing him a smile formed on her face, then she run to hug, he thought she remembered him, she thought that whatever spell Koenma had done had fled away. But then his hopes crashed when she spoke. "Kurama… I didn't see you for a long time…" he tightened the embraced, as long as he could. "Kurama? Is anything amiss?"

He only whispered, "I trust you, remember you're promise, pls… remember me…" with that he run out before he could succumb to his weakness, he needed to be alone, he didn't want others to see the tears that he hadn't tries to stop.

Botan can't understand it, but when Ayame said that Kurama is here, she just felt the excitement she felt.

"Botan?"

"Yes, Koenma?"

"Did you want something?"

"Uhhmm…. Nothing… I'll just go back to my room…" then she walked outside the room.

Koenma really thought that it is already his last day, but then he had known that Kurama's weakness is Botan, he will not kill him as long as Botan is alive. He smiled… his plan is working.

At Botan's room…

"What had he been trying to say?" she said as she looked at one of her drawers for a sash for her kimono. Then she felt her hiding place. She opened it, a voice telling her to do so. That's when she saw two things added to her treasures, one a notebook, another one is an envelope. She can't remember when did she put them in there. She opened the notebook, finding only drawings and no nonsense writing. She closed it and looked at it properly, why did she put it there? There's nothing written that she treasured. Then she noticed the crease in the middle, opening in there, she saw a pressed rose, then she caught the scent of rose, reminding her of someone… "Kurama…" did Kurama gave this or Koenma?

Botan chewed he lips. She get the envelope and opened it, then she caught the scent of Kurama… _again_… as she looked inside, a necklace had been there, the pendant designed with roses and peonies. She touched it, "What…" then she looked at the inscription at the back. She read it aloud, "I love you, Botan," she said as a crease formed between her forhead, "…K" is it Kurama or Koenma?

"_I trust you, remember you're promise, pls… remember me…"_

"What are you trying to tell me, Kurama?" then her head ached as something came up

flash

She smiled and said "I promise…"

End flash

Botan's eye's widened then another came back

"_Don't you remember the lake?"_

"What lake Keiko?"

flash

The glistened under the moonlight…

Someone's kissing her…

A small voice's telling her to push him, but instead of pushing she responded, feeling his hand touched her face as he deepened the kiss. Closing her eyes she let him kiss her, realizing that she had wanted for him to be her first kiss. It was a dream come true, being kissed by the one you love.

End flash

What's the matter with her? What's the meaning of this memories? Is this what Kurama's trying to tell her to remember? She must confront Koenma. She hurriedly put the things inside her hiding place then runned out.

I'LL UPDATE SOON! JUST KEEP REVIEWING!


	8. the mystery of the flashes revealed

Hi! Did you like my story? well this is what happened next. Keep reviewing. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer. I do not own YYH

Chapter eight

"Botan, you're back…"

Botan walked to him when she stopped.

flash

Come back to me…

End flash

"Botan? Are you okay?" Koenma ask as he looked at him.

"Uh?" Botan blinked and confront him. "Koenma… did you give me a flower this week?"

"Uhhhmm… no, are you angry because I didn't gave you flowers?"

"NO!" too loud Botan… "Uhhmm…. I mean it's okay. Did you gave me any jewelry?"

"No, only your engagement ring, why? Do you want a bracelet?"

"only the ring?" it's weird… did I have a secret admirer? If so, I'll not include the rose and necklace to my treasures? It can be that I love that admirer? The scent of roses… that's only Kurama. Is he the one? "Koenma, did we kiss sometime?"

Koenma thinked, "Yes, the time you agreed to marry me… did you forgot it? Why are you asking so many questions?"

At what she can remember, it's in his office… not on a lake.

"I'm just trying to know if you can remember…" she said plastering a fake smile.

"Koenma walked near her. "Why would I forget? You know that I love you…"

Botan's eyes widened, it seems like she heard it somewhere else

_I love you…_

"I know, I just walked here because its boring in my room and I don't have anything to do… so I'll go now…"

Genkai's temple…

"Kurama? Did you kill him?" Yusuke asks as Kurama came to view.

"No." with that he walked inside. His friends followed him when he stopped them. "I'll just get my things and go home. I want to be alone." Yusuke and the others looked at the friend they learned to love. Each of them wanting to know what will happen the next week.

That night… (BOTAN"S ROOM)

Botan's dreams are still full of mischief…

flash

"Just a welcome for you," then gave the rose to her

end flash

Botan's hand clenched her blanket

Flash

"I love you," he said as a sheen of tears formed in her eyes, "I love everything about you, you're my life, my world, if you will leave, I'll be dead inside, my life will be nothing,"

end flash

Botan's hand clenchen and unclenched…

Flash

"if anything will happen, you'll come back to me…"

end flash

Botan moaned

flash

"and I'll wait for you, Botan…" he said to her, tightening his embrace. "if it takes forever to wait, then I'll wait for you forever, until you come back to me…"

end flash

another flash

"Love you too, Botan…"

end Flash

Botan woke up and sat. "Damn You! You're always coming back. Why can't I see your face, why don't you show yourself? Pls. I want to understand! Who are you!" she said to no one in particular as a sob broke to her. She didn't slept again.

"Aren't you going to do something? Kurama, two days had passed! Koenma doesn't want us to go there at Reikai! Botan's nowhere to be found! I think Koenma's making her workload larger so that she can't meet us! C'mon Kurama, do something! You're going to mess up your own stupid life!" Yusuke can't help but to shout. They had done everything, but they can't go through. There had been many guards and an order from Koenma. He planned this, he should have known. Kurama's getting miserable each day, he knows it, he can feel it, the loneliness, the grief, the loss. He's afraid of what will happen to Kurama when Botan will marry Koenma.

"Sneaking again, Botan?" Botan heard the voice of Ayame.

"I'll just find something to eat, Ayame,"

"is that so?"

"Yes." Botan looked at her. She wishes Ayame had all the answers to her questions. "Ayame, did I sneak out without Koenma's permission lately?"

"Yes, two times,"

"When?"

"At the Tournament, Koenma doesn't want you to go there…"

"Why?"

"Don't know…"

"So that's why I sneak out?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Now go eat, I don't wanna the future queen of reikai suffer longer."

She smiled. but it seems like she doesn't want to be a queen. "Wish you're here Keiko," she said to herself, missing her friend. Then it happened again…

Flash

She saw Keiko's face…

"Follow you heart and you'll never be lost"

end flash

Botan eyes narrowed, "Follow your heart and you'll never be lost…" am I lost? If so, where's my true destination? Every evening the same flashes came and bother her, leaving her sobbing and having no sleep at all. "what's wrong, botan? Why can't you figure out your own self?" she said as pain constricted her heart, making her touch it. "I miss my friends…" she touched the pendant that she had seen on her hiding place. She had wore it since the day she had those dreams. "Follow your heart and you'll never be lost," she repeated, trying to know the answers to all her question.

Chapter eight

Botan decided to talk to Kurama, she will ask him everything. "Follow your heart and you'll never be lost. I suppose I should ask you those questions I want to have some answers but then you implied to follow my heart, and my heart brought me here," Botan said as she near Kurama's house. "Maybe, it is because I feel safe with his presence," she said again, when it happened again.

Flash

Her body's trembling, because of the near death she had faced, the fire ball almost hit her. Then she heard his voice… "Don't worry Botan, he can't hurt you now…"

End flash.

The flash made her stop, made her hand slip in her oar, the lack of rest and sleep came to her body. All she saw is Kurama's house, then she felt herself falling, her body succumbing to fatigue.

Kurama neared his home, silently debating what he would do next to make Botan remember. Then he caught her scent, he looked up as he saw her. "Something's wrong…" he said. Botan is staying in up there, she's not moving. Then her hand touched her head. His eyes widened as he saw her falling. Running, he was in time to catch her. "Botan?" he said his voice full of concern. But her eyes didn't open. Hurrying, he opened his door and run to his room, gently putting her on his bed. Tucking her, he run to the kitchen, he poured water on a basin. He came back to his room then he put the basin on the side table. Walking to his drawer, he get a towel. He place it on the water, then get it again and pressed for the excess water. Then he gently wipe it to Botan's face, brushing aside the curls that escape her ponytail. he noticed the weary looked in her face. Judging by her eyes, she isn't sleeping enough. He take his fill, looking at her as long as he could. After some time, he got up and walked to the phone, he'll call Keiko since his mother's not there, she's on a vacation. He knows that Keiko isn't the only one going to check on Botan but his other friends also.

"tell her after she wake up, Kurama, it is the only way." Yusuke said as he looked at the man who didn't move from his place at the side of the bed. He's clinging to his life, Yusuke said to himself as he saw the hand holding Botan's hand. "Kurama, you can't lose her."

"I know Yusuke, believe me, I know. I'll try to talk to her. But we need to think of Koenma, he'll look for her."

"I'm willing to lie," Yusuke said as he asks he other friends, they all nodded. "he'll not find her for at least a day. I just wished that she'll wake up before it."

"I really want her to make up. But she needs her rest, she's tired, _very_ tired,"

"I agree."

They all stayed for a while, then as darkness begin to fall on the sky, they decided to go home, leaving Botan to Kurama.

The flashes came again in Botan's dream, but the isn't the same as before. A body embraced her, giving her comfort. In those arms, she felt safety, she felt protected. With that, the flashes disappered, her mind only aware of the body beside her. With that, the undisturbed sleep she had wanted came.

That Morning…

Botan snuggled deeper on her bed, sighing as she made a comfortable position. Then she realize her bed is hard. And there's something heavy draped on her waist. She opened her eyes, eyes that widened more when she saw that Kurama's on the bed, actually holding her. She swallowed as she saw his face. It's angelic, as if he can't do something wrong. She didn't know that she'd been staring for a long time. Realizing that she needed to go back to Reikai, she tried to gently pushed aside his arm. But his hold tightened, not allowing her to go. She pushed harder when he spoke in his sleep. "Botan…" she looked at him, he want to touch his face. She let her palm cup it, touching his hair and his cheeks. Then he spoke again, making her inside froze. "Come back to me…"

Flash

"If you can come back to me,"

end flash

tears formed in her eyes. That voice. It's his. She chewed her lips, she had to make sure, but how? Kurama's hold tightened, then spoke again, "I love you, Botan…" at those words, her tears spilled from her eyes. Then the memories came.

Flash

He touched his forehead on hers, breathing hard because of the kiss they shared. Then he said. "I miss you, you don't know how I miss you…"

Then she opened her eyes and looked at the face of the man she loves…

End flash

"Kurama, it's Kurama," all came back, the memories, the lake. He loves her and the feeling's mutual. But how could she forget it? Unless… "Koenma, why?"

then a memory came…

"_I can't risk you falling in love with Kurama,"_

"_I think he loves you Botan" (Keiko said that)_

She'll go to Koenma. She'll let him know that his stupid plan is mass of trash. Then she'll go back to the one she truly loves, to the place where her heart had told her to go to. Keiko had been right, she was lost and found the way home. She smiled, "thank you, Keiko." She looked at her man, then touched his cheek, pressing her forehead to his, she kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thank you for waiting, my love. Wait a little more, you did promise me forever, I'll just go and have a little talk with Koenma. After that, that's the time I'll come back to you, as I promised you." She kissed him again. "I'll always come back to you."

Kurama knows he must now wake up. Botan will need him when she wake up. looking for the woman beside him, he tried to reach her with his hand.

His hand encountered space.

He abruptly sat up, "Botan?" he looked around, she's not there. He noticed the opened window. "No…" knowing that she may had gone, he still stood up and walked out, calling her name. he looked around the house, admitting defeat, he walked again to his room and wearily sat on the bed. His hand came to his face. "When will this nightmare end?" three days is left, three agonizing days. He must think of a way… fast. He stood up, determination in his eyes, he will call his friends, he'll think with them a plan to get the woman he loves.

I'LL UPDATE SOON! JUST KEEP REVIEWING!


	9. Koenma's fall

I know, I know, I didn't update sooner and I made a mistake! Sorry! Didn't know that I ha dthe worng chapter, but anyway this is the right one! Thanks to those who reviwed!

Disclaimer. I do not own YYH

Chapter nine

"F-father, you summon me?" Koenma can't look his father in the eye.

"I know what you had done Koenma, and I'm very ashamed of you,"

"F-father…" what Koenma's saying didn't continue because the door of the room suddenly opened, then there stood Botan, an angry Botan. Botan continued to walk fast to Koenma, then slapped him hard on his face. (ouch)

"How dare you? You had tried to destroy the best thing that happened in my life!" Botan's hand clenched, trying so hard not to slap him again.

"B-Botan, I-I only wanted you to love me…"

"I don't love you anymore! You're way too late! I had forgotten you! My heart is now in the hands of Kurama! He's the one I love!"

"B-Botan, maybe you could bring your love back, i done that because I l-love you very much…"

"You don't love me! Your obsessed! You didn't even think about who you will get hurt!" Botan's crying now. "I thought you're my friend," she said then smiled sadly. "Seems like I'm wrong…" with that she run out of the room and out of his life.

"Botan!" Koenma's eyes are now full of tears.

"You know no that what you had done is wrong, Koenma…" his father said to him. "You should've not use your power for evil deeds."

"You had known it all along right?" his father only nodded. "Then why didn't you stopped me!"

"I had thought that experience is the best teacher, Koenma," his father said. "And the punishment did come a great blow."

Knowing that he should never had done the plan, he walked out t he room, feeling his world fall into pieces.

The next day…

Back in Ningenkai…

"Kurama!" Kurama looked at Yusuke who is running to him along with Kuwabara. Then he looked as Hiei came into sight at a nearby tree. What's going on?

"yes?" Kurama said, then he saw the worried look of yusuke. "Is something wrong?"

"There's news in Ningenkai!" Yusuke said through harsh breath. "Botan…"

"Botan's missing," Hiei said at once.

He felt his heart contract. No… Botan… "Are you sure?" he said looking at Hiei.

"Botan remembered everything, she confronted Koenma, slapped him and walked out the room. She was never seen after that…" Hiei explained to him.

"What's Koenma doing?"

"Worrying his ass off and regretting everything."

"Regret can't help Botan now!" then without a word he was gone to go to Reikai. The three followed him there.

Later in Reikai…

"We can't give you access sir… Koenma-sama ordered it to us…" Kurama glared at the guards. he hate this, he had tried so hard to have access, he'll not fail now, not when Botan's life may in danger. "let us in or this will be the last time you'll live," the guards watched as Kurama's eyes turned into silver, his claws forming and his hair begin to grow at change color.. and in that minute, he changed into Youko Kurama.

"S-sir… we really coulᅳ" Kurama's vines encircled the guards neck.

"Kurama! Don't kill him!" Yusuke said, he touched Kurama's arm in panic. "He's just doing his job!" Kurama didn't seem to hear the yell of Yusuke and Kuwabara, his vine tightened on the guard's neck. All froze at what they saw as another vine encircled the other guard's neck.

Then Botan's face flashed into his mind, smiling at him and saying his name. he became oblivious at what he'll do any minute. The vines vanished in the blink of his eyes. He stepped forward, the guards, who witnessed this gave them a path. Koenma run to Koenma's office, not wasting another minute. He pushed the door open, not noticing the sound of the impact, saw Koenma and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Where is she?" this time Yusuke and the others didn't interfere. They'll not interfere even if Kurama ground Koenma into pieces, they didn't like what he had done.

Koenma only looked at Kurama, fear visible in his eyes, "I-I don't know,"

At that moment, Kurama punched jis face, "That's for what you had done to Botan," he said and saw Koenma stood up. He punched him again, "That's for the pain you cause me, I'll not kill you, but if Botan will allow it, I'll kill you slowly!"

"I loved her!"Koenma said to Kurama, "I met her first, loved her first! But you didn't just sit in a corner and not interfere! You always talked to her, always eager to see her! And she had fallen out of love to me _and_ she had fallen in love with _you." _

"Damn you! You don't love her! It's a damn obsession! If you loved her, you will let he go!" with that he walked to the door, determined to look for Botan. When another thing came up.

He walked back to Koenma and punched him again, "that's for trying to steal my life…" and he punched him again, "And that's for trying to steal my own wedding…" and walked to the door. The others glared at the prince then followed Kurama.

They had a mission to do.

They had to find Botan.

They can't believe that Kurama didn't kill Koenma. But then they it was….

_For the Love of Botan…_

I'LL UPDATE SOON! JUST KEEP REVIEWING!


	10. Botan's backand why's Kuronue's here?

_Hi!_

_It's me again!_

_Sorry for delay!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed!_

_And may I present you…._

_Chapter eleven_

"Botan?" Keiko was shocked to see Botan.

"Keiko…"

"Why are you here? Kurama and the others are looking for you for so three days now!" Keiko said slightly angry at her friend.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, you see I had only got the guts to say I'm sorry to Kurama… just today…"

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I returned to Reikai and talked to him… then…"

Kurama's school…

Kurama sighed again, he longed to get out of here, to be able to look for Botan, but then he had been absent for three days now and anyway there's no class tomorrow, he'll look for her the whole day.

The bell rang, so he got up to ready his things for home. When he passed through the hallway, as usual, he got the giggles and the stares of the girls. He heard about a new boy this morning and the whole school had talked about him, especially girls. He'll appreciate him if ever he took their interest in him besides he already loves someone else, and she's missing right now.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and the others are waiting at the gate, probably to help him look for Botan again. She had been gone for three days now… it seems like a lifetime.

When he's about to pass the gate, he caught some scent and the ki of a demon. He looked at the way, looking at the guy walking to him. The new gut in school. He readied himself, the guy isn't a human. He knew the others also felt him. But the scent is familiar, so is the ki… seems like it is…

"KURONUE!" Kurama's eyes turned to saucers as he looked at his former partner. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kurama… I didn't see you for a long time, but then you look…um…great…but you're more handsome when you transfor to…mmm-hhmm" just then Kurama quickly covered Kuronue's mouth with his hand, cutting whatever his saying and looking around for someone who had heard it. seems like no one did.

"Shut up," Kurama whispered to his ear. "You're in Ningenkai, you're not in Makai, and whose guarding out lair?"

"Your plants, of course, its really boring there since we parted and started a new life. But then I met someone that make me want to live here in Ningenkai…"

Kurama looked at him curiously and so is his other friends. "Well, I met her three days ago, she's crying her heart out. I saw her when I was looking for food. She was slump on a tree, not caring that she can be eaten by any Youkai. I approached her and asked what's the problem and she said, "I don't know where to stay," so I said that she's welcome in our lair. She stayed there for three days, but its enough for me to fall in love with her. She knows that I'm your partner but when I asked if she knows you… she just nodded and cried again, but she said that she'll also go back to Ningenkai… I followed her here and am now in human form… what's the matter?"

Kurama is looking at him. He had never saw that look before, it seems like he's so… sad.

"what's her name?" he asked to me.

"Well, her names…" then he noticed that they all looked at him, even Kurama's friend.

"What?"

"Botan… her names Botan…"

Then he was startled when Kurama quickly grasped hisc collar, "Where is she?"

"Hey, I don't know, that what I want to ask you… I want to…" then Kuronue caught her scent… making him stop. Kurama suddenly let go of his collar and looked at the gate.

There stood Botan with keiko

She's still beautiful… but a little pale and thin, and she had tears in her eyes. Kurama's still shock and he felt his muscles refuse to move.

"kurama…" botan began, she breathed and tried again. And that break Kurama's spell, her voice, "kurama… I'm…" Botan didn't get to continue apologizing when Kurama run and embraced her.

"Botan…" kurama said as he buried his face to her hair, caressing her back and hugging her tighter. "Botan… I was so worried about you…" he didn't care that others are staring, all that matters now is that she came back in his arms.

Botan began to tremble and she sobbed his name. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt, I'm so sorry…"

"Sshhh…" Kurama said as he kissed her forehead and then touched it with his own. "It's n ot your fault love, it was never your fault…" he said as he kissed her tears. "All that matters is that you cam back…" he said as he touched her cheek, tears also forming in his eyes. He looked at her. "I love you, Botan… I love you so much…" he said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Kurama…" Botan said not realizing that Kuronue looked away as they kissed while Kurama's other friends are happy for them.

Never realizing that her words broke his heart.

Never even realized that he loves her too…

A/N

Like it? well, wait for the next chapters…

Just review for me okay?


	11. Jealous w Kurama

_Hi!_

_It's me again!_

_Sorry for delay!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: YYH is not mine! Am jaz another fan!_

_And may I present you…._

Chapter twelve

Kurama is the point of every rumor the next day. As Kurama retrieved books on his locker, the ladies who will see him will say, "Did you what happened yesterday?"

"oh yes! I envy that girl!"

"Our Kurama is already taken!"

"don't worry about it, they will broke up someday… then we will have our chance again!"

Kurama only shook his head. When will this girls realize that his heart is already taken? When Botan will leave him is the day it will die.

"Kurama!" Kurama looked excitedly at the owner of the voice. He saw Botan running to him, a smile on her face. He waited for her, not realizing that every people on the hallway froze and looked at him. When Botan drew near, she stumbled, that's when Kurama moved from his place, rescuing her… again.

"thanks!" Botan said to him. "Enma-sama wants me back on my job…"

Kurama's eyebrows met at what she said. After what Koenma did the next time he'll do it again, he'll not have the sense to stop killing him.

"Botan… did you remember what Koenma did to you?" Kurama said as he tightened his embrace to her.

"Uhhhmm… yes… but I already forgave him…"

"that's fast!"

"But he already said 'I'm sorry'"

That's his Botan, always forgiving, but can he forget what the bastard did?

"surely you'll for give him, Kurama…"

"but Botan…" Kurama then looked around. All of the students are itching to hear what they are discussing. He smirked and softly released Botan then he touched her hand and guided him to the school's roof top. When they got there, he made sure that no ones already in sight. "Botan, he almost made you marry him…"

"But we didn't Kurama, can you forgive him? He promised he'll not do it again. He said he already know that we're meant to be. He'll not do anything again! He said he'll give up Reikai if he'll do it again!"

"Botan it isn't easy…"

"Kurama… he just love me that much…"

"Can't you see? He almost took my life!"

"No, he didn't, Kurama, he didn't even harmed you…"

"No.. he didn't harm me that way!" kurama grabbed her shoulder and looked at her eyes. "No, Botan… I'd rather allow him to struck me a knife on the back that for him to get you." Kurama touched her forehead with his own, their faces inches away, but his emotion is there in his face, as if he's in agony. "I love you Botan, you're my life," his eyes filled with tears as he remembered what happened. "I'll die when you leave me."

Botan hugged him, "Kurama, you know that I love you too, why will I leave you? It will only make my heart broke into pieces."

Kurama embraced her tightly, never letting go. At least she didn't insist for him to forgive Koenma, but the heartache's heal in time. When that happens, he'll forgive him freely. It doesn't matter now, she's already here in his arms, he just hope she'll stay forever.

From far away someone watches, as he feel the jealousy in his body. Kuronue looked away at the scene. Who will thought that Kurama loves the girl? He shouldn't have let himself fall in love with her. But he never thought that she 's already taken… body and soul. He looked at the sky as he forced his tears not to escape his eyes. He never thought he'll love someday, he wished he didn't. it hurts like hell.

The next day…

"He's late," Botan is waiting for Kurama at the park. They talked yesterday about going out and decided to meet about ten minutes ago. "That's weird… he's seldom late…"

"Botan!" Botan looked at the source of voice. The owner startled her, she thought he stayed in Makai. "Kuronue?"

"Hi!" Kuronue said, rather shyly. "Uhhhmmm…. Why 're you here?"

"Kurama's late…" she said, the same bubbly smile in her face. "I should ask you what are you doing in Ningenkai?"

"Uhmmm… I decided to live here… you know, change of scenery…"

Botan didn't believe but maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. maybe he only wanted to be with his partner again. "I really appreciate you for letting me share your lair…" she said bowing her head. "thank you so much ow!"

Botan got startled when something bit her cheek. "Botan? Are you okay?"

"Nah… maybe just an insect! It bit me on my cheek…" she said as she touched her cheek. The area started to itch.

"Don't scratch it," Kuronue softly said as he grasped the hand that's scratching her left cheek with his right one and then softly touched her chin. "Let me look at it…"

Kurama's nearing the park, he's breath coming harshly as he ran from his house. He didn't believe he woke up late! He looked at his watch again. "Damn! I'm already late for 15 minutes!" he smiled as he near the bench they decided to be their meeting place. What he saw froze him on tracks. There stood Botan and Kuronue… Kuronue's had is holding one hand of Botan while the other hand's grasping her chin. His eyebrows met at the scene… he tried to control the anger and jealousy in his heart. Then he remembered why Kuronue came to Ningenkai, did his former partner wanted Botan for himself? He'll not allow, he'll kill him first. He slowly walked to them.

Botan didn't see Kurama's expression when he saw him. She rather felt his ki, that made her face turn in his direction. Seeing him, a smile grew in her lips and her eyes shows the love she feel for him. She ran to him… almost forgetting that Kuronue's there.

Kurama's anger begin to vanish as he saw Botan ranning to him, a smile on her face and her eyes full of happiness. That brought lips to smile as he caught her and lift her, their face leveling to each other. "You're late, Kurama…"

Kurama softly chuckled. "I'm sorry, love, I was so excited last night that sleep came to me after midnight."

"that's okay! We do have all day for ourselves," Botan laughed as Kurama lifted her farther and moved into circles. Afther a while, he stopped and moved her down. When her feet touched the ground, he sofly kissed her. "I love you, Botan…"

"Love you, too Kurama…" Botan said as she kissed him again. Then she felt the itching of her cheek. because of this, she remembered that she's talking to Kuronue a while ago. "Oh! I forgot that Kuronue's here…" Botan said, turning to look at the bench. She didn't see him. "He left," she said as she scratched her cheek.

"What's he doing holding your hand and grasping your chin?" Botan looked at Kurama, startled. But Kurama's not looking at her, he's looking at something behind the bench.

"He just saw me here, I never even thought that he's here in Ningenkai… well, I thank him for lending your lair to me… when an insect bit my cheek," she said still scratching her cheek. "he stopped my hand and inspected my cheek, that's when I saw you…"

Kurama looked at Botan and saw what she's doing at the bitten area. The skin is already turning red. "Stop that," he said, holding her hand.

"It itches very much!" Kurama get a seed from his hair. He pinched in by his thumb and forefinger. Then he put it on the infected area.

"There," he said, smiling at her. Letting go of the seed, having extracted its juice.

"Thanks! It no longer itches!"

Kurama only smiled at her. She's didn't even saw the obvious. By the look on Kuronue's eyes, he likes Botan. But the girl is too blind to see it. First, it was Koenma, then Kuronue, how many other guys saw her beauty? He just feels lucky that he's the one she had chosen.

"Kurama? " Botan tipped her head and looked at Kurama closely. "Hey? Still sleepy? We can go to bed and just cuddle!" she said, stating it as a joke.

Kurama got out of his spell and laughed. "Be careful, my peony, maybe I will be tempt to forget our plans and just cuddle you all day."

"Uhhmm… that would be nice…" she said, smiling playfully at him.

Kurama just kissed her, the kiss last longer than he wanted. When they parted, he already's smiling. "C'mon Botan… let's go and have some fan before I lose my self-control…" he said as he grasp the hand of a laughing Botan and guided her out the park.

While someone's looking at them, the one whose also hurting every time they saw them together. "You're very lucky, Kurama," Kuronue said at their retreating shadows, "I just wished I'm the one at your place." He said as her turned and walked to his apartment.

A/N

Like it? well, wait for the next chapters…

Just review for me okay?


End file.
